dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Super Junior
Archivo:18052011001.png Introducción Super Junior (슈퍼주니어) también conocido como SuJu (슈주) o SJ, es una boyband, proveniente de Seúl, Corea del Sur. Son dirigidos por el productor Lee Soo Man y es actualmente el grupo más grande en la SM Entertainment, compañía musical de artistas de la talla de BoA y TVXQ. Actualmente SuJu consta de diez miembros especializados en el ámbito del entretenimiento musical y actoral. Los miembros son: Leeteuk (el Líder), Heechul, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae,' Siwon', Ryeowook y Kyuhyun. Su Club de Fans Oficial se llama E.L.F. (EverLasting Friends / Amigos Perdurables) y su color oficial es el Azul Zafiro. thumb|left|350px Hasta el año 2009, Super Junior constaba con trece miembros, en la actualidad tres de ellos no forman parte del grupo, algunos de manera temporal o definitiva. Kangin está cumpliendo su servicio militar, Kibum se introdujo en la carrera actoral (aunque se rumorea su regreso para el actual año 2011) y Hangeng, abandonó el grupo por una demanda en contra de la SM Entertainment. Adicionalmente, el sub-grupo Super Junior-M posee dos miembros exclusivos: Henry Lau, 'miembro canadiense de ascendencia china que hizo su aparición en el MV de ''Don't Don de Super Junior y '''Zhou Mi, miembro chino que hizo su primera aparición en el MV de Super Junior-M Me. El grupo inicialmente debutó con doce integrantes el 6 de Noviembre de 2005, luego el 23 de Mayo de 2006 se añade al último miembro, Kyuhyun. Super Junior ha realizado cuatro álbumes de estudio y un sencillo desde el 2005. Su álbum más exitoso, Don't don, fue el segundo álbum mejor vendido en 2007, de acuerdo con la Asociación de la Industria de la Música de Corea. Además el grupo ha ganado cuatro Music Awards de M.NET/KM Music Festival, cuatro más por los Golden Disk Awards y el segundo grupo que ganó Favorite Artist Korea en el MTV Asia Awards después JLT en 2003. Historia Musical Pre-Debut thumb|276px Desde finales de la década 1990, la compañía musical SM Entertainment realizaba sus audiciones anuales para encontrar nuevos talentos, como la formación de los grupos Shinhwa, H.O.T, así como también el grupo S.E.S., todos estos creados por el fundador de la SM y el productor Lee Soo Man a mediados de la década de los 90. En el 2001 la compañía realizó su primera audición en Pekín, donde fue descubierto Hangeng, que fue escogido por encima de 3000 participantes. Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Siwon, ''y Kibum'' fueron descubiertos en las audiciones hechas por la compañía en Seúl mientras que Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Donghae, y Ryeowook fueron descubiertos por concursos patrocinados por la SM Entertainment y competiciones de canto. No mucho tiempo después de que la banda TVXQ debutara en 2003, noticias de que Lee planeaba formar otra banda se esparcían rápidamente por la internet. A principios de 2005 la SM Entertainment confirmó las noticias y anunciaron que un proyecto de grupo boyband de doce miembros debutaría a finales del año, promocionando el grupo de canto como "La Puerta del Estrellato de Asia" ( "The Gateway to Stardom of Asia"). El grupo se llamaría O.V.E.R, el acrónimo de "Obey The Voice for Each Rhythm" ("Obedece la Voz para Cada Ritmo"). La mayoría de los miembros del grupo ya habían experimentado presentaciones como actores, MCs, Modelos o DJs antes de su debut. Heechul y Kibum hicieron sus primeras apariciones en dramas y películas. Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk y Siwon habían realizado apariciones en televisión. Hangeng hizo su primera aparición como modelo y Heechul ya era un DJ antes de su debut. Antes de que el grupo tuviera su nombre, la SM Entertainment los apodaba como Junior, una representación de la edad joven de los miembros cuando se convirtieron en aprendices. Como sea, después de que los miembros mostraran sus diferentes talentos a la compañía durante un picnic patrocinado por la SM, la compañía finalizó el nombre del grupo como Super Junior. Pronto el grupo se convirtió oficialmente en Super Junior 05, la primera generación de Super Junior. Destinado a ser un grupo rotacional, habrían nuevos miembros reemplazando a los anteriores cada año, formando siempre una nueva generación de Super Junior. Como sea, este concepto fue abandonado después de añadir a su último miembro en mayo del 2006. Super Junior 05 hizo su primera aparición pre-debut en el canal coreano, M.NET el 11 de Septiembre de 2005. En su presentación, hicieron muchos estilos de bailes hip hop. El grupo bailó "Take It To The Floor" de B2K. Hangeng, Eunhyuk y Donghae hicieron bailes separados del grupo. La presentación no salió en la televisión hasta el 16 de Mayo de 2006, como un segmento en el Super Junior Show, el primer documental para televisión del grupo. Integrantes Archivo:Sin_título.jpg 'Leeteuk' *'Nombre Real:' [[Archivo:09LEETEUK.jpg|thumb|300px]] (박정수) *'Nombre Artístico:' Leeteuk (이특) / Eeteuk (No Oficial) *'Nombre Chino:' 李特 Li Te *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de Julio de 1983. *'Altura: '''1.78 cm *'Peso: 59 kg *'''Tipo de Sangre: A *'Hobbies:' Piano, Escuchar y Componer Música, Cantar. *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Es el lider de Super Junior, cambió su nombre de Park Jung Su a LeeTeuk, que significa "Especial" porque el es un "Chico Especial". Es MC de M!Countdown junto con Kangin y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro con mas fama entre las chicas. Leeteuk tuvo una operación en los ojos (Lasik), para corregir su vista. Leeteuk es uno de los más alegres y divertidos del grupo, siempre está riendo por cualquier cosa y haciendo muecas. Usualmente es llamado "La Mamá" del grupo porque los cuida como pollitos, él siempre los presenta en las entrevistas o conciertos y los dirige. Es muy tierno, por ejemplo cuando van a algún lugar él se queda mirando detenidamente para ver si falta alguno y los organiza para las fotos o para presentarse. Además de cantar, él es Maestro de Ceremonia de un Programa de TV Musical y DJ de un programa de radio, llamado "Kiss the Radio". 'Heechul' *'Nombre Real': Kim Heechul (김희철)thumb|291px *'Nombre Artístico: '''HeechulHeechul (희철) *'Nombre Chino:' 希澈 Xi Che *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 10 de Julio de 1983. *'Altura:' 1.79 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Hobbies: Escribir Poemas, Escribir Cuentos de Hadas, Juegos de Computadora, Dibujar. *'''Miembro Desde: '''el Inicio. '''Curiosidades: Es amigo del vocalista de The Trax (Jay Kim) con quien vivió en un departamento junto a Donghae. En el album de The Trax Jay escribió "Mi novia, rella HeeChul" dentro de los agradecimientos. Le gusta poner apodos de los personajes de Disney por eso se llama a si mismo "Cinderella". Fue MC de YoungStreet junto con Park Heebon. Heechul es uno de los más populares de Super Junior. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, siempre está hablando y opinando sobre algo. Estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado debido a un accidente de auto en donde fue atropellado, fracturándose el fémur. Durante ese tiempo, se comunicó con los fans a través de su Blog. Tiene un gato al que nombró con las iniciales de los chicos con los que vive. 'Yesung' *'Nombre Real:' Kim Jongwoon (김종운)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Yesung (예성) *'Nombre Chino:' 藝星 Yi Xing *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 24 de Agosto de 1984. *'Estatura: '''1.78 cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Hobbies: Cantar, Escuchar Música, Deportes, Leer y Mirar Películas. *'''Primera Aparición: Noviembre de 1999, "Chunan Gayoje Gold Statue". *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Yesung es católico, tiene un hermano menor llamado JongJin. No puede tomar ni una botella de alcohol. Solía ser muy callado y tímido ante las cámaras y siempre se mantenía al lado de Leeteuk muy atento a lo que decía pero sin hablar, a veces se comporta como un niño pequeño, haciendo pucheros y discutiendo por las descisiones de los demás, obviamente en broma. Tuvo un programa de radio llamado M.I.R.A.C.L.E For You. 'Kangin' *'Nombre Real:' Kim Young Woon (김영운)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Kang In (강인) *'Nombre Chino:' 強仁 Jiang Ren *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 17 de Enero de 1985. *'Estatura:' 1.80 cm *'Peso: '''70 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: O *'''Hobbies: Mirar Películas, Cantar, Deportes (Artes Marciales) *'Primera Aparición:' Mayo de 2002, SBS "A Man and A Woman". *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: es MC de M!Countdown junto a Leeteuk y Shindong. Dicen que es el miembro que más miedo da. Es demasiado bromista, hablador y atrevido, nunca está callado en una entrevista y siempre anda por ahí molestando a los demás miembros, frecuentemente está tratando de convencer a todos de que hagan lo que el quiere y generalmente los mete en problemas. Se lleva muy bien con Leeteuk a quien llama con cariño Teuki, tanto así que las fans lo llaman "El Papá" del grupo. Practica Taekwondo y mucho deporte. Fue junto a Leetuk, maestro de ceremonias en un programa de televisión, también fue DJ en un programa de radio. Debido a que Kangin decidió entrar al servicio militar coreano que tiene una duración de dos años, actualmente se encuentra fuera del grupo, pero se espera su regreso para el año 2012. 'Shindong' *'Nombre Real:' Shin Dong Hee (신동희)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Shindong 신동 *'Nombre Chino:' 申東 Shen Dong *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 28 de Septiembre de 1985. *'Estatura: '''1.78 cm *'Peso:' 90 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Hobbies:' Mirar Películas Animadas y Bailar. *'Primera Aparición:' Julio 2002, "''Goyansi Youth Dance Bussiness Contest Gold Statue". *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Fue MC de M!Countdown junto a Kangin y Leeteuk. Confesó que una vez engañó a su novia. Fue el primero del grupo que recibió su primer beso. Es uno de los miembros más divertidos del grupo, siempre está haciendo bromas y molestando por ahí. Además de ser cantante, Shindong es comediante, por eso le da ese toque divertido al grupo. Casi siempre está comiendo alguna cosa cuando las cámaras lo sorprenden desprevenido. Shindong baila muy bien y ha ayudado a crear algunas de las coreografías de Super Junior. 'Sungmin' *'Nombre Real:' Lee Sung Min (이성민)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Sungmin (성민) *'Nombre Chino:' 成敏 Cheng Min *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de Enero de 1986. *'Estatura:' 1.75 cm *'Peso:' 57 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Hobbies:' Artes Marciales, ver Películas y tocar Piano. *'Primera Aparición:' Agosto 2005, MBC "Sea Of Sisters". *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Tiene un hermano menor llamado SungJin, es muy preciso cuando cocina, ama el Danhobak 단호박 (Calabazas Dulces). Es el más tierno del grupo, siempre está haciendo pucheros como un bebé. Además le gustan los bebés. Su color favorito es el rosado. Es muy común verlo abrazando a alguno de sus compañeros o con una sonrisa silenciosa. Se lleva muy bien con Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Kangin y Leeteuk, de hecho ha colaborado con regularidad en sus programas de radio. 'Eunhyuk' *'Nombre Real:' Lee Hyuk Jae (이혁재)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico: 'Eunhyuk (은혁) *'Nombre Chino:' 恩赫 En He *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 4 de Abril de 1986. *'Estatura:' 1.76 cm *'Peso: '''58 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Hobbies:' Bailar, Hacer Deportes, Escuchar Música. *'Primera Aparición: 2000, Goyansi Youth Dance Bussiness Contest Gold Statue. *'''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Curiosidades: como existe un comediante que se llama igual que él, SM Entertainment decidió ponerle un nombre artístico. Es muy amigo de Jun Su (Xiah) de DBSK. Tiene una hermana mayor y un perro que se llama Choco. Es un chico al que siempre encontrarás riendo por todo, lo llaman Dancing Machine porque es uno de los mejores bailarines del grupo. Fue DJ junto a Leeteuk en Kiss The Radio, pero está fuera momentáneamente debido a las promociones de Super Junior-M en China, lo reemplaza Yesung. Se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con Donghae, Sungmin y Leeteuk con quienes se conoce hace más de diez años. No les gusta perder y se le conoce por su gran rivalidad con Minho de SHINee cuando están en programas de competencia y/o deportes. Se acomplejó por su Gummy Smile en el pasado pero después sorprendió a todos diciendo en un programa que "todas las personas con Gummy Smile en el mundo se pararán y harán una protesta". Es uno de los que más facilmente llora en el grupo junto con Donghae y Ryeowook. Se le ha hecho muchas bromas con cámaras escondidas, mostrando el verdadero lado amable y tierno que tiene, delante de sus compañeros. Le gusta fastidiar a Donghae y en un programa mencionó que "era su pasatiempo favorito". 'Donghae' *'Nombre Real:' Lee Dong Hae (이동해)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' Donghae (동해) *'Nombre Chino:' 東海 Dong Hai *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 15 de Octubre de 1986. *'Estatura: '''1.75 cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Hobbies:' Bailar, Mirar Películas, Deportes. *'Primera Aparición:' Noviembre 2005, SBS "''Shin DongYop's There Is There Isn't". *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Tiene un hermano mayor llamado Donghwa. Heechul lo apodó con el sobrenombre de Pinocho, ama la Navidad, proviene del mismo pueblo de Yunho de DBSK. Otro de sus apodos es Donghae Bada 동해바다 (Bada es Mar). Quiere casarse a los 32, le teme a los fantasmas y su comida favorita es el Kimchi. Dentro del sub-grupo Super Junior-M es uno de los que mejor habla el chino. Su padre murió el 8 de Agosto del 2006, antes de que se realizara un concierto de Super Junior. 'Siwon' *'Nombre Real: 'Choi Si Won (최시원)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico: '''Siwon (시원) / Shiwon (No Oficial) *'Nombre Chino: 始源 Shi Yuan *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: nacido el 7 de Abril de 1986 y certificado el 10 de Febrero de 1987. *'Estatura: '''1.83 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Hobbies:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), Tocar la Bateria. *'Primera Aparición: Octubre 2003, MV de Dana "What Is Love". *'''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Curiosidades: 'Heechul lo apodó Simba. Tuvo que aprender Chino para un drama, Siwon le hablaba en Chino a Hangeng y éste le respondía en Coreano para asi ambos practicaran. Es uno de los miembros más queridos por las fans, es caballeroso, amable y muy atento. Posee una hermosa sonrisa, que muestra frecuentemente. Es un hombre muy maduro y serio tanto en su vida personal como laboral, perfilándose como una de las nuevas estrellas del cine asiático, ya que además de pertenecer a Super Junior, es actor de cine y televisión. También es modelo para algunos productos. 'Ryeowook *'Nombre Real: 'Kim Ryeowook (김려욱)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico: '''Ryeowook (려욱) *'Nombre Chino: 麗旭 Li Xu *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Junio de 1987. *'Estatura:' 1.73 cm *'Peso:' 58 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Hobbies:' Cantar y Componer Música,Mentir *'Primera Aparición:' Junio 2004, MBC "Concurso Starry Night, Primer Lugar" *'Miembro Desde:' el Inicio. Curiosidades: Ryeowook fue el último miembro seleccionado para pertenecer a Super Junior, entró para reemplazar a uno de los miembros, fue por un largo tiempo de trained (estudiante) de SM Entertainment. Ama el helado, es callado y tímido, siempre se mantiene con esa sonrisa tímida en el rostro durante las entrevistas, cuando le hablan casi nunca le sostiene la mirada a los demás miembros y baja la cabeza para reír llevándose una mano a la boca con timidez. Se lleva muy bien con todos, en especial con Kyuhyun y Yesung. Ha actuado en varios dramas de televisión y toca excelentemente el piano. 'Kyuhyun' *'Nombre Real:' Cho Gyuhyun (조규현)thumb|300px *'Nombre Artístico:' KyuHyun (규현) *'Nombre Chino:' 奎賢 Kui Xian *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 3 de Febrero de 1988. *'Estatura:' 1.80 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Primera Aparición:' "New Single Jacket Photoshoot" Noticias en Televisión. *'Miembro Desde:' 23 de Mayo de 2006 (Televisión), 24 de Mayo de 2006 (Oficial, Periódicos) 27 de Mayo de 2006 (Debut en Concierto). Curiosidades: Kyuhyun ingresó a Super Junior después del aniversario del grupo por sus 200 días de existencia. Es el maknae del grupo (el miembro más joven) y siempre está tratando a sus compañeros con mucho respeto por ser sus sunbaes (que poseen más experiencia), los demás miembros lo llaman "el bebé del grupo". Kyuhyun fue muy tímido al principio, siempre sonriendo con esa cara maliciosa tan característica suya. Tiene una de las mejores voces de todo el grupo, siendo uno de los vocalistas principales con voz fuerte que sirve de apoyo para las débiles. Ama ver dramas y es un adicto a los videojuegos a tal punto de alcanzar el nivel de un jugador profesional, es muy inteligente. Ex-Miembros 'HanKyung' *'Nombre Real:' 韩 庚 Han Gengthumb|290px *'Nombre Artístico: 'HanKyung (한경) *'Nombre Chino: '韩 庚 Han Geng *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 9 de Febrero de 1984. *'Estatura:' 1.81 cm *'Peso: '''66 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' O *'Hobbies:' Ballet Tradicional Chino. *'Casting:' Audición en China para entrar a H.O.T en el 2001. *'Primera Aparición: Mayo 2005, Fashion Show. *'''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Curiosidades: Hangeng fue el único miembro de Super Junior que no era coreano, él es chino. En ocasiones, no podía aparecer en los shows coreanos debido a problemas con su visa. Su ídolo es Andy Lau, admira mucho a Wang Leehom y Jang Donggun. Escucha a JayChou y Fan Yi Chen. A los 12 años aprendió a bailar Ballet Tradicional Chino y Karate. Una vez le preguntaron quién era el miembro de Super Junior que más miedo le daba y dijo que era Kangin y que el más amable era Siwon. Hangeng es demasiado amable y un experto en el Ballet Tradicional Chino, así como también en las Artes Marciales Chinas. Al principio era muy callado y tímido porque le daba vergüenza hablar coreano con su acento chino, que era algo extraño. El entiende el coreano, pero cuando algún miembro lo molestaba o regañaba solía hablar en chino. Debido a problemas con la demanda interpuesta en contra de SM Entertainment, Hangeng ya no pertenece más a Super Junior, la razón por la que habría decidido demandar a la compañía fueron las constantes discriminaciones que recibía por el hecho de ser chino. El 21 de Diciembre de 2010 se anuncia que Hangeng gana la demanda en contra de la compañía. 'Kibum' *'Nombre Real:' Kim Kibum (김기범)thumb|300px|Kim Ki Bum *'Nombre Artístico:' Kibum (기범) *'Nombre Chino:' 基范 Ji Fan *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 21 de Agosto de 1987. *'Estatura: '''1.79 cm *'Peso:' 58 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Hobbies: Cantar y Hacer Caras/Muecas. *'Primera Aparición: '''Abril 2004, KBS "''April Kiss" Serie de TV. *'''Miembro Desde: el Inicio. Curiosidades: Tiene una hermana llamada Seahee y un hermano. Es cristiano. Heechul lo apodó Blanca Nieves. Es tímido y callado al igual que Ryeowook, pero se desenvuelve mejor ante las cámaras. Es modelo y actor de dramas, haciendo innumerables comerciales también, por lo que ya era muy conocido antes de pertenecer a Super Junior. Se llevaba muy bien con Heechul y Hangeng con los que vivió. Kibum era uno de lo más populares entre las fans, desde finales de 2009 Kibum abandonó el grupo debido a que quería dedicarse más a su carrera de actor, por lo que ahora el grupo cuenta con sólo diez integrantes. Estilo Musical thumb|340pxSuper Junior ha publicado cuatro álbumes de estudio, incluyendo las oportunidades en las que ocasionalmente participa para bandas sonoras de algunos dramas. *Son aclamados por su armonización vocal, ya que cada miembro aporta una voz diferente en la música. *Algunos miembros son reconocidos por sus técnicas vocales, especialmente Yesung. *Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook y Kyuhyun son los tenores. *Yesung, Kang-in y Siwon son barítonos. *Shindong, Eunhyuk y Kibum son los raperos principales del grupo, Heechul y Donghae son las voces de acompañamiento en el rap. *Eunhyuk también contribuye regularmente escribiendo las letras de rap para el grupo. *La música de Super Junior principalmente entra en la categoría de K-Pop. Las canciones en este género usualmente se mezclan con las diferentes ramas de los instrumentos electrónicos, con énfasis en zonas urbanas pop contemporáneo, danza, y rap. Las melodías de pop genérico se utilizan más en SuperJunior05 (TWINS), mientras que el R&B y algunos ritmos electro sulty son utilizados en canciones como Sorry, Sorry. *Super Junior trabaja en estrecha colaboración con Young Jin Yoo, que ha producido y arreglado la mayoría de los singles promocionales del grupo desde su debut. Estilo de Baile *'thumb|290px'Super Junior son conocidos por hacer actuaciones muy centradas en sus coreografías, siendo aclamados por sus bailes muy sincronizados. *Su estilo de baile se ha calificado como street dancing, con hip hop en la mayoría de sus coreografías y movimientos como el popping, waving, sliding, y el liquid dancing. *La mayor parte de las canciones por lo general contienen un puente de música donde entre uno y seis miembros del grupo hacen una presentación de baile. *Han Geng, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae según se informa, son los bailarines más expertos del grupo, donde cinco de ellos por lo general suelen ser el grupo de baile y también, realizan solos. *Actualmente, tras la partida de Hangeng, el grupo consta con Eunhyuk, Shindong, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin y Leeteuk como los bailarines principales. *Bailes con estilo de artes marciales son muy utilizados en su rutinas de baile como los de HanGeng y Sungmin ya que están capacitados profesionalmente en esa área. *Algunos de los miembros también participan en la creación de la coreografía, como Shindong que fue el coreógrafo principal de la canción "U" y en la mayoría de los otras secuencias de baile del grupo. *Los miembros trabajaron juntos para crear la coreografía de "Don't Don" y "Marry U", los dos singles promocionales para el segundo álbum del grupo. Imagen thumb|320px *Super Junior es mejor conocido por ser un grupo juvenil, con energía y humor. *El grupo también ha observado que con buen trabajo en equipo es una de las razones clave de su éxito. *La unión y la amistad entre los miembros han sido evidentes desde antes del debut del grupo, cuando S.M. Entertainment arregló todo para que vivieran juntos en un apartamento. *Heechul ha mencionado varias veces que si no fuera por sus compañeros de grupo y amigos, habría dejado Super Junior para seguir una carrera dedicada. *Musicalmente, Super Junior son conocidos por tener muchas imágenes diferentes. *La imagen debut de Super Junior se inclinó suavemente hacia una apariencia de rock para complementar el rap/rock "TWINS (Knock Out)". *Para "Miracle", muchos de los miembros mostraron una imagen joven y linda con el color del cabello más claro y estilo de baile lindo. *El grupo pronto mostró un estilo más maduro, con el estilo preppy ''en el vídeo musical ''"U", donde los miembros cambiaron su cabello a un color más oscuro. *Para el lanzamiento de "Don't Don", el grupo se dirigió a una transformación en donde sus trajes fueron más reveladores. Varios miembros blanquearon su pelo, llevaban maquillaje oscuro y tenían tatuajes temporales. *Kangin tenía un peinado que era un corte de pelo con diseños rayados, el pelo de Leeteuk y Sungmin fue blanqueado (platinado) y la mitad afeitado, mientras que Heechul, Han Geng, y Kyuhyun tenían peinados de colores brillantes, que fueron inspirados por la moda punk y modificaciones de la moda hip hop. *A pesar de que Super Junior ha demostrado una gran variedad de imágenes en el pasado, en el 2009 volvieron con una imagen masculina y natural. *Para Sorry, Sorry, estaban vestidos con trajes, corbatas, guantes de cuero, y aviadores. *Para el MV de It's You, el grupo volvió más casual con un aspecto más refinado. *Para el cuarto albúm BONAMANA, el grupo continuó con un estilo casual. Galería De Fotos Sj-everysing-7.jpg Sj-everysing-8.jpg Sj-everysing-9.jpg Sj-everysing-10.jpg Sj-everysing-11.jpg Sj-everysing-12.jpg Sj-everysing-4.jpg Sj-everysing-5.jpg Sj-everysing-6.jpg Biography95of95Super95Junior-200906081902242.jpg biogra.jpg biografia.jpg b_12765.jpg 154236_483427528912_571383912_5497373_2125891_n.jpg 180565_10150379212005635_147316540634_16859028_3487658_n.jpg leeteeuk.png heechul.jpg yeesun.png kaangin.png shindong.png sungminn.png eeunhyuj.png siiwon.png donghaae.jpg ryuekwook.jpg kyu.jpg yes.png eshos.jpg 30421_10150175960940635_147316540634_12332413_6581169_n.jpg Super_Junior_Wallpaper_by_pandarellaaa.png happ3.jpg cd111.jpg Super_Junior_T_Rokku.jpg sujut.jpg 1247451500.jpg 154948_482907148912_571383912_5490135_5438730_n.jpg 47629_494159068912_571383912_5651659_3103474_n.jpg 163409_494158993912_571383912_5651657_7719325_n.jpg super-junior-_4-1024x516.jpg Super_Junior_Bonamana_by_azn_chikk.jpg Super_Junior_-_Bonamana_scans_11.jpg 7640-g9h58eafu3.jpg 7640-h2acitn68z.jpg tumblrl2afht8vs91qzskds1.jpg|Nico.SuJu-Bonamana<3 1278528209962_f.jpg|Nico.SuJu Super+Junior+103.jpg|Nico.SuJu Pics 000yy1dh.gif 11111_normal.gif dong-hae.gif eeteuk72.gif Discografía Anexo: Discografía: Super Junior thumb|267px 'Discos' *2005: SuperJunior05 (TWINS) *2007: Don't Don *2009: Sorry, Sorry *2010: 미인아 (BONAMANA) 'CD Singles' *2005: "Show Me Your Love" (Con TVXQ) *2006: "U" *2008: "U / TWINS" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2008: "Marry U" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2009: "Sorry, Sorry" (Versión Especial en Japón) *2009: "S.E.O.U.L" (con Girls' Generation) 'Álbumes en Vivo' *2008: "Super Show 1 Tour Concert Album" *2009: "Super Show 2 Tour Concert Album" *2010: "Super Show 3 Tour Concert Album" Tours *2007: 2007 SMTOWN Summer Concert *2008: The 1st ASIA TOUR, Super Show *2008: SMTOWN Live '08 *2009: The 2nd ASIA TOUR, Super Show 2 *2009: SMTOWN Live '09 Programas de Televisión thumb|326px 'Shows' *'Super Junior Mini-Drama (2006)' programa organizado por el mismo grupo, puesto al aire a finales del año 2006. *'Super Junior Show (2005-2006)' *'Super Junior Full House (2006)' Anya y Eva, dos estudiantes del extranjero llegan a la casa de Super Junior. *'Super Adonis Camp (2006)' *'Mystery 6 (2007)' el grupo lanzó un documental de horror, este documental cuenta la historia de un fantasma. *'Super Junior Exploradores del Cuerpo Humano' / Super Junior Exploration Of The Human Body (2007) el show fue estrenado el 11 de Noviembre de 2007 por la SBS. *'Super Junior Unbelievable Story (2008)' el drama rodea a Super Junior-T, sólo Sungmin y Leeteuk juegan los papeles de ser ellos mismos mientras que los demás miembros son interpretados por comediantes con muy poco parecido. Película Attack on the Pin-Up Boys Premios Anexo: Premios: Super Junior *Melon Music Awards 2010: Popularidad de los Internautas ("Bonamana") Critica *'thumb|350pxSuper Junior' ha sido criticado en el pasado por sincronización de labios y la falta de habilidades vocales específicamente en el tono débil y la respiración pesada. *Las críticas empeoró en julio de 2006 cuando utilizaron lipsynched en el Show! Music Core de la MBC, un espectáculo que garantiza a todas las actuaciones en vivo. *Aunque los fans han defendido diciendo que Heechul estaba enfermo, sus críticos no aceptan esta explicación. Argumentan que, desde la banda contiene trece miembros, un cantante no debe estar condicionada lipsynching por todo el grupo. A pesar de esto, su popularidad siguió igual debido a su gran base de fans y de sus ventas de discos han sido fuertes. Para aliviar la crítica, la primera actuación de Super Junior "Don't Don", el principal sencillo segundo álbum del grupo, era vivir y no lipsynched. De los treinta y seis canciones que fueron realizados en el primero del grupo en vivo gira de conciertos, Super Show, sólo seis canciones fueron lipsynched, una hazaña que le valió críticas positivas. *Algunos miembros también han estado llevando a cabo una versión a capella de sus canciones. Acontecimientos *El 19 de abril del 2007 Super Junior y dos de los administradores del grupo fueron víctimas de un accidente de coche. El conductor perdió el control del vehículo y la camioneta quedo volteada sobre su lado derecho, chocó con la acera. Kyuhyun, estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente por lo cual, resultó gravemente herido con una fractura de cadera,neumotórax de costillas rotas, y profundos arañazos. Leeteuk tuvo graves heridas faciales, y tuvo que recibir puntos de sutura, recibiendo un total de 170 puntos de sutura en la espalda y su cara.Shindong y Eunthumb|336pxhyuk, resultaron ser los menos perjudicados con sólo unos pocos cortes y arañazos. Leeteuk se recupero rápidamente antes de lo previsto fue dado de alta del hospital el 30 de abril del mismo año pero, Kyuhyun fue dado de alta dos meses más tarde, el 5 de julio de 2007. *Heechul sufrió graves heridas en su pierna izquierda en un accidente automovilístico el 10 de agosto del 2006, esto sucedió cuando regresaba de Mokpo a Seúl, del funeral del padre de Donghae su compañero de Super Junior.Se fracturó cinco partes de la pierna izquierda , además de su tobillo, fémur, y cuello lo cual requirió 6 horas de cirugía y sosteniendo otras varias lesiones incluyendo un raspado en su lengua lo cual requirió puntos. Las barras en su pierna miden cerca de 30 cm, y tienen al grosor de un dedo. Sin embargo la tarde del Miércoles 18 de junio del 2008 , Heechul se sometió a una operación en el Hospital de Sam Seong en Ilwondong, Seúl. Siendo esa la tercera cirugía en su pierna izquierda, la varilla de acero que mantuvo en su pierna durante 2 años fue removida. Aun así, al perecer tendrá que someterse a otra operación próximamente. *Actualmente (2010) y por diversas razones Super Junior solo cuenta con 10 integrantes; KiBum, HangGeng y KangIn han salido del grupo, KangIn temporalmente, ya que se encuentra realizando el servicio militar; KiBum permanentemente, ya que a dejado el grupo para dedicarse por completo a la actuación y HangGeng esta en estatus indefinido debido a la demanda que interpuso contra SM debido a inconformidades con su contrato. Subgrupos SM Entertainment ha creado cuatro subgrupos para Super Junior. Cada uno de los miembros se encuentran distribuidos en diferentes grupos, a excepción de Kibum que se encontraba en calidad de ocupado. Los subgrupos son parte de la estrategia de SM Entertainment de no limitar las actividades de Super Junior, con el objetivo de mostrar al grupo adaptándose a diferentes géneros musicales. 'Super Junior K.R.Y' Archivo:SJKRYSJKRY.png Super Junior-K.R.Y, es un trío formado por Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, y Yesung. El nombre del grupo viene de las iniciales de sus nombres K.R.Y. La compañía descubrió que estos tres miembros tenían cualidades musicales similares. Son los mejores vocalistas que tiene Super Junior , las voces más fuertes, quienes siempre van apoyando a las más débiles, cabe decir también que son los más tímidos o quitados de bulla en comparación con el resto. Por lo tanto, estos tres miembros fueron agrupados juntos para llevar a cabo determinadas canciones para llegar a un público más maduro. Super Junior-K.R.Y se acreditan con el canto triste, baladas de estilo R&B. Su primera presentación oficial fue el 5 de noviembre de 2006, en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank interpretando The One I Love. Participaron en la banda sonora del drama Hyena con un total de tres pistas, incluyendo el tema principal. El trío también contribuyó con pistas en dos bandas sonoras de , Snow Flower y Billy Jean Look at Me. A diferencia de otros sub grupos de Super Junior, Super Junior-K.R.Y no ha lanzado oficialmente un sencillo o álbum, y sólo participó en álbumes de colaboración y bandas sonoras. Sin embargo, se espera un nuevo álbum de Super Junior-K.R.Y en el futuro. Los miembros de Super Junior-K.R.Y también están en otros subgrupos de Super Junior. #Kyuhyun y Ryeowook están en el subgrupo Super Junior-M #Yesung esta en el subgrupo Super Junior-Happy (Aún no cuenta con un sitio oficial) Super Junior-T Archivo:SJTSJT.png Super Junior Trot (슈퍼 주니어 - 트로트), oficialmente conocido como Super Junior-T (슈퍼 주니어 - 티) es el segundo subgrupo oficial de Super Junior Ellos son el primer grupo ídolo conocido por cantar musica trot, un antiguo estilo de música coreana. Super Junior-T contiene seis miembros de Super Junior: Leeteuk (Líder), Heechul, Kang-in, Shindong, Sungmin y Eunhyuk. Super Junior-T ha publicado sólo un single en el corto lapso de su carrera antes de que se anunció que tendrían una pausa en 2008. A principios de febrero,SM Entertainment hizo el anuncio oficial de Super Junior-T el segundo subgrupo de Super Junior . El grupo lanzó su single debut "Rokuko" el 23 de febrero, 2007 y el 25 de febrero 2007 ellos debutaron oficialmente ,en la SBS Popular Songs , interpretando "Rokuko" y "First Express" con el famoso cantante de trot Bang Shilyi. El debut se ha caracterizado también como el regreso de Heechul después de su lesión en el accidente automovilístico que ocurrió en agosto 2006. "Rokuko" Encabezó las listas de música tres días después de su liberación. Dos meses más tarde, el single encabezaba las lista de música de Tailandia y estaciones de radios, permaneció en la misma posición durante varias semanas. A finales de 2007, vendió casi 46.000 de copias y fue Corea gue el single más vendido del año. Dos meses después, Leeteuk, Shindong y Eunhyuk resultaron heridos en un accidente automovilístico , y todos los horarios de Super Junior-T fueron completamente cancelados por dos meses. El single "Rokuko" es el decimosexto gran éxito de ventas de Corea y el número uno de gran éxito de ventas solo en el 2007, según Music Industry Association of Korea. En noviembre de 2008, el subgrupo regresó con un debut en la industria de la música japonesa , con la liberación de la versión japonesa de "Rokuko" ''junto las comediantes japonesas Moe - Yan.. Su estilo incluye melodías del K-Pop y también el rap realizado por Shindong, Eunhyuk, y en ocasiones Heechul. El objetivo de ''Super Junior-T es introducir a la audiencia joven el estilo tradicional de la música de Corea. Super Junior-T es conocida por sus parodias como la corta miniserie Palace T, una parodia de la popular serie Princess Hours. En el 2010, promocionan en el Super Show 2 la canción "Tok Tok Tok Knocking" con la compañia de Donghae supliendo el puesto de Kang-in, debido a su enlistamiento en el ejercito Web Oficial Super Junior T Super Junior-M Archivo:SJMSJM.png *Super Junior M (슈퍼 주니어-엠), a menudo denominado SJ-M, es el tercer subgrupo oficial de Super Junior. Son el primer grupo de música internacional en la industria de la música china ya que los miembros son tanto de ascendencia china como coreana, además de ser tambiñen el primer grupo producido por la organización Korea's CT (Culture Technology), creada a través de una estrategia de localización global. *El grupo estaba formado originalmente por cinco miembros de Super Junior: Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun y Hangeng y dos miembros más que no pertenecen a Super Junior: Henry Lau y Zhou Mi. Tras la partida de Hangeng el año 2010, Super Junior M paralizó sus actividades durante más de un año, reestructurándose el 2011 con la adición de dos miembros de Super Junior: Eunhyuk y Sungmin. 'Origen del Nombre' *Antes de que el nombre oficial del subgrupo fuera liberado, ellos a menudo eran mencionados Super Junior China. *El 3 de abril de 2008, SM Entertainment lanzó el nombre oficial del subgrupo, Super Junior-M, la "M" que representa la palabra "mandarín", que expresa la ambición del subgrupo para tener éxito en el mercado de la música en china no se limita sólo a China. *La "M" también puede representar una lista de otros aspectos, como la primera letra de su álbum debut Me, y también "mi" (chino: 迷), que denota "carismático", así como "fan " en mandarín, que se refiere a su deseo de estar más cerca con sus Fans. 'Estilo Musical' *El objetivo de Super Junior-M es llevar la influencia del pop coreano al mercado chino, representando sus éxitos en mandarín. *Al igual que el estilo del grupo principal Super Junior, Super Junior-M su estilo de música es pop, dance, y R&B. *Canciones Dance pop con rock y las influencias del hip hop son fáciles de oír en su música, como en "ME" y "The Moment", que contiene riffs de guitarra y los sonidos de bass.El rap no es realizado a menudo como el grupo principal, pero estas influencias se puede escuchar en "The Moment" y también en "Don't Don" y "A Man In Love". + Artículo Principal » Super Junior Super Junior-Happy Archivo:SJHSJH.png 'Historia' *Para 2008, todos los miembros de Super Junior ya habían sido colocados en uno de los subgrupos, excepto Kibum. *'Super Junior-Happy' consta de todos los miembros anteriores de Super Junior-T, salvo Heechul, que se sustituye por Yesung. *'Super Junior-Happy' hizo un debut no oficial el 3 de mayo del 2008 en el Power Concert a pesar de que no se había presentado oficialmente como subgrupo en ese momento. *El 30 de mayo de 2008, SM Entertainment publicó el anuncio oficial de los subgrupos a través de Newsen. *EL Primer EP del subgrupo es de "Cooking? Cooking!", que fue lanzado el 5 de junio del 2008. El vídeo musical de su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" fue lanzado ese mismo día. *'Super Junior-Happy' debutó el 7 de junio del 2008, realizando su primer single, "Cooking? Cooking!" en el Dream Concert 2008. *Un día antes de su debut, el subgrupo celebro su primer fan meeting por el éxito de las ventas de Cooking? Cooking! *Cerca de 10.000 copias fueron vendidas en la primera semana de lanzamiento. Según la According to the Music Industry Association of Korea, el EPvendio 27.122 a finales de agosto y ocupaba el quinto lugar en las listas mensuales. *'Super Junior-Happy' realiza su segundo single, "Pajama Party" el 3 de agosto del 2008 en SBS Popular Songs. *El video musical fue lanzado el 4 de agosto de 2008. Las promociones de "Pajama Party" sólo duró un mes y promociones para el EP terminaron oficialmente el 7 de septiembre de 2008. 'Estilo de Música' *El estilo de música de Super Junior-Happy implica el estilo común de la música de la danza contemporánea y bubblegum pop, apuntando sobre todo a la industria de la música con su estilo divertido y entretenido. *El single debut de Super Junior-Happy es Cooking? Cooking! es una pista de baile con un ritmo fresco y letras peculiares. Su objetivo es ofrecer a los fans sentimientos de felicidad y alegría con su música. Web Oficial Super Junior Happy Enlaces 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Heechul *Twitter Oficial - Ryeowook *Twitter Oficial - ChoKyuHyun *Twitter Oficial - Leeteuk *Twitter Oficial - EunHyuk *Twitter Oficial - Yesung *Twitter Oficial - Donghae *Twitter Oficial - Siwon *Twitter Oficial - ShinDong *Twitter Oficial - Kibum *Twitter Oficial - KangIn Videografía thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|leftthumb|280px|right thumb|280px|left Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop Categoría:SM Entertainment